In many self-service and other merchandising stores it has become conventional to use vertical merchandising section dividers to separate merchandise of various categories into areas on continuous shelves. Sectionizing is both for convenience of the merchandiser in restocking and for the convenience of buyers in locating certain types of merchandise they wish to purchase. Most of such merchandising stores are of the self-service variety where the customer selects the merchandise from the shelf. Many such stores employ various attractive signs and displays to call attention to the wares and to induce more "impulse" buying.
It is advantageous to change such displays from time to time, sometimes because the merchandising section is relocated within the store premises and other times for seasonal adjustments in merchandise. Many displays have been haphazardly attached to the storage bins, shelving or the merchandise. Other indicators of the type of merchandise within a section are hung from ceilings over the particular sections or displays are placed on floor stands which are subject to displacement or removal by customers.
I have invented a merchandise section divider which is capable of supporting one or more display units and which is additionally capable of supporting displays of different natures. By providing attachment units on the frame of the merchandise section divider means is provided for not only separating the display shelving into merchandise sections but also for selectively placing display identity, advertising or merchandise samples on display at the section divider. By providing both static mounts and pivot mounts on the divider frame the necessity for ceiling hangers or floor stands is eliminated along with the problems attendant thereto.